With a flexible trim compressible to touch, it is possible to obtain a comfortable touch and quality perceived as satisfactory.
FR 2 729 913 discloses a vehicle covering, in which the trim comprises a foam layer interposed between the skin of the trim and the stiff frame, so as to give flexibility to the trim.
FR 2 850 077 discloses a vehicle covering of the aforementioned type, in which the flexible trim comprises projections made with the skin in the same material and which bear upon the frame so as to give flexibility to the trim.
A decorative element attached on the trim provides a finish to the covering. Different decorative elements may be provided according to the selected finish or options.
A decorative element is for example provided as a thin and flexible sheet applied upon the skin. A final user may touch the decorative element. Because of the flexibility of the decorative element and of the deformability of the trim to the touch, there exists a risk of detaching the decorative element and the trim and/or of breaking the decorative element, because of a too large deformation of the decorative element and of the trim.